


tomorrow we die and return from the ashes

by lemonsona



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsona/pseuds/lemonsona
Summary: A quiet reunion.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	tomorrow we die and return from the ashes

_ Saint-14 watches vessels dip in and out of the hangar. The cadence of docking and disembarking ships finds rhythm in the busy city. It is routine. Practiced. Peaceful. _

_ A visitor steps aboard the Gray Pigeon. _

_ Geppetto turns to welcome them. "Greetings, Brother Osiris. You are a welcome sight. Is Sagira with you?" _

_ "Hello Geppetto. Sagira visits Ikora." Osiris sits on the gangway of the Gray Pigeon. He runs a ribbon through his fingers. "Hello Saint." _

_ "Osiris? I wondered if this meeting would be with one of your projections." _

_ "I would not…" _

He hesitates. Stops. Starts again. “I wanted to see you. With my own eyes.” Geppetto tactfully excuses himself, vanishing to parts unknown. He and Saint barely respond. 

Saint’s eyes are on him and he can’t help but turn away, eying the purple ribbon like it holds the key to the universe. “You didn’t seem to want to see me before,” Saint notes. His voice isn’t accusatory- merely curious- but Osiris feels it like a Minotaur punch to the gut anyways. 

“I took you for granted,” he admits. “I thought you would always be there. You were such a steady… solid presence in my life. I thought I could go gallivanting across the universe, searching for secrets, and you would still be back when I returned.” 

Saint takes a step towards him. “I was gone for a long time? The Young Wolf told me I was supposed to die, but I never learned the details.” 

Osiris swallows around a sharp lump in his throat. “You were gone  _ forever _ .” He’s not usually prone to exaggerations- no matter what Sagira says- but this doesn’t feel like an exaggeration. It feels like the truth. Saint was gone for too long. “I tried to find you. I used the Forest and my projections, I searched for years… but I failed. I abandoned you. And all that time, you were so  _ close _ .” He drops the ribbon and closes his eyes. A silence settles over them. 

A hand lands on Osiris’ shoulder, making him startle and open his eyes. Saint takes his hand off his shoulder and sits down next to him, swinging his feet off the edge of the ramp to dangle in the air. “Osiris. Listen to me,” he says, unusually solemn. “You did not fail me.” 

“I  _ did _ -” 

“You did not!” Saint insists. “Without you, without your devotion to me, do you think the Young Wolf would have even known of me? Known to look for me?” 

“You have many devoted to you,” Osiris counters, unable to keep a note of bitterness out of his voice. “Any of them could’ve piqued their interest.” 

“Oh, and I supposed any of them could’ve built a machine to traverse time itself?” Saint questions. Osiris is stumped for a moment. “Yes, that’s what I thought.” 

“I should’ve done more.” 

“You have done enough.” Out of nowhere, Saint lifts an arm and winds it around Osiris, crushing him to his chest. The metal armor is hard but strangely warm, heated from the core within Saint. His life force. Saint brings his other arm around Osiris too, trapping him in a Saint-typical aggressive hug. Osiris turns his face to bury it in his chest, breathing in deeply. He closes his eyes and focuses on the other sensations. The clean smell of Saint, gunpowder and crackling Void energy. The warmth of his arms. The low background chatter of the hangar, filled with music and voices, and those ridiculous decorations that Saint must have set up. He feels more at peace than he has for centuries. Perhaps since he was first risen by Sagira. Osiris breathes out a deep, shuddered sigh. Saint shifts slightly closer to him on the ramp so that their thighs are brushing, hand moving up and down his back in what’s supposed to be a comforting gesture. 

“You’ve done enough, Osiris,” Saint repeats, earnestly. “I’m here.” 

Osiris chuffs out a laugh from where he’s still pinned against Saint. “There’s still so much to worry about.” 

“But we’ll face it together, won’t we?” Saint says. “So it can’t possibly be so bad.” 

Osiris is quiet for a moment. “Yes,” he replies. “You’re right.” He taps a finger on Saint’s chestplate, choreographing his desire to be released, and Saint picks up on it immediately, pulling back. “Take off your helmet?” 

Saint takes it off, without asking any questions, merely setting it beside him. It’s nice to see his face- Osiris truly hasn’t seen it in years. Only in well traveled memories. He takes a moment to look his fill, recommitting it to memory. He’d forgotten some dings and scratches in Saint’s face plate, that fearless bastard. Once he’s properly taken it all in, he bumps his forehead gently against Saint’s in an Exo kiss. Saint reciprocates, twisting slightly so he can bring his hands up to hold Osiris’ face in his hands. Osiris has never felt so safe. 

He forces himself to pull back. Saint’s hands linger for a moment longer before slipping off his face. Though he wants to do more, he’s acutely aware of where they are. The hangar isn’t overcrowded but it isn’t empty either, and although Osiris is humble, he’s not unaware of the fact that he and Saint are minor celebrities in this Tower. There are plenty of gossips around, and nothing happens in the hangar without Amanda Holliday hearing about it. From there, it’s a gossip chain straight to the top. He shifts away slightly from Saint. 

Saint puts his helmet back on. Impulsively, Osiris reaches out to grab his arm, making sure all of his attention is focused on Osiris. 

“I’m still searching,” Osiris says, “For information about the Darkness. For anything that can help us in this coming fight. But I want to learn from my past mistakes.” He lets go of Saint’s arm, Saint tilting his head slightly. “I want to do… a better job at keeping in touch. I’ll visit more.” He doesn't want Saint to think he's not committed, because this time he's all in. 

Saint huffs out a laugh. “Okay. Then we’ll do that.” He picks up Osiris' hand, stroking it with his thumb softly. “Do you have to go soon?” 

“Most likely.” His research is urgent, but a smaller part of him wants to be gone from the tower before he can be cornered by Saint’s devotees and challenged for his heart. Or worse, cornered by Ikora and questioned about his and Saint’s relationship. That is a conversation he’s successfully put off for centuries. 

“Ah, old friend,” Saint jokes, a touch of genuine sadness in his voice. “Your visits will always be too brief.” 

“I know,” Osiris says, a pain in his heart. “For me, as well.” 

They sit there for another moment, quietly touching. There is nothing left to say. A sudden commotion below them draws Osiris’ attention. Several guardians have congregated at the spot where Saint usually stands. As he watches, one kneels to light a candle. 

_ "Quite the shrine they've made for you. Are you dying?" _

_ Saint-14 laughs. _

_ "It was good to see you again.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> portions in italics are taken from [this lore entry ](https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/19-reunion#book-the-pigeon-and-the-phoenix). that gap had me like "okay, there was definitely a missing conversation in here" so i wrote it! ending bit has been tweaked slightly to fit the flow of the fic and my gay agenda, sue me. hire me bungie! 
> 
> title taken from mama by mcr


End file.
